If only Parte Final
by Mocho Azul
Summary: Mas e agora? Pergunto-te… Agora quem me vai embalar? Quem me vai amar? Quem me vai fazer rir, chorar e berrar? Ninguém! E essa é a parte mais triste, ninguém, porque só havias tu..." O que é que aconteceu a Samantha depois de Ian morrer? Descobre...


Aqui, deitada na cama que partilhamos, a ver o entardecer do dia choro, choro, choro. Lágrimas de dor por não te poder ver, tocar, sentir. Lágrimas de amor por saber que nunca mais te terei. Desde que partiste a casa tornou-se num antro de memórias com as tuas fotografias espalhadas pelo chão. Os lençóis ainda conservam o teu cheiro, um cheiro que também irá partir… Sabes, é disso que eu tenho medo, que a tua imagem em mim seja como o teu cheiro nos lençóis, algo que não perdurará muito, algo que se irá desvanecer com o tempo.

A cada minuto que passa sinto mais a tua falta e a cada segundo que passa revivo o nosso dia. Foi tão estranho o modo como tu acordaste sobressaltado mal olhaste para mim. Nunca te tinha visto num estado assim… Tu, uma pessoa tão reservada. Nunca abrias os teus sentimentos a mim. Nunca soube a história da tua vida… No entanto, nesse dia, quando tu acordaste eras a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei e mais tarde amei. Aquela pessoa alegre, que adorava falar e comer. Aquela pessoa que me consolava dizendo que ia correr tudo bem. Ainda me lembro da maneira como tu me embalavas sempre que eu estava desesperada, sussurrando-me ao ouvido como tudo ia correr bem e eu adormecia nos teus braços na luz de uma nova esperança. Devido a ti realizei os meus sonhos: cantei a minha música em frente a uma multidão; andei no LondonEye (apesar de ter medo das alturas); e finalmente apercebi-me que era verdade que te queria, para sempre…

Mas e agora? Pergunto-te… Agora quem me vai embalar? Quem me vai amar? Quem me vai fazer rir, chorar e berrar? Ninguém! E essa é a parte mais triste, ninguém, porque só havias tu. Sabes o que é que ainda me magoa mais? Saber que deste a tua vida por mim, saber que me protegeste até ao último bater de coração… Penso que naquele acidente devíamos ter morrido os dois ou então só eu, tenho a estranha sensação de que eu é que devia ter ocupado o teu lugar… Lembras-te da declaração que me fizeste antes de partir? Eu não sabia o que te dizer e sabes porquê? Porque eu sinto exactamente o mesmo… e apenas sei que quando amamos verdadeiramente alguém, não o conseguimos descrever em palavras, nem em gestos; é uma aura que nos envolve. Por isso é que naquele momento, ali à chuva, em que disseste a palavra que mais temias, tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi beijar-te, ali, sobre a escuridão da noite e as lágrimas do céu, só consegui beijar-te com todo o meu ser e sentir a tua aura, a nossa aura.

Convenço-me que me deste o teu último beijo, as tuas últimas palavras. O teu abraço foi apertado, mas sei que já não me vai apertar mais. O teu embalo foi reconfortante, mas já não me vai consolar mais. O teu último olhar foi a tua vida, e essa irá acompanhar-me sempre. O teu último suspiro? Esse está guardado dentro de mim… Quando eu cantar a nossa música ele será ouvido e toda a gente sentirá a força do nosso amor, tornando as nossas memórias imortais. Assim, quando o cheiro dos lençóis começar a desaparecer e com ele a tua imagem, poderei cantar a música e saber que tu partiste mas, que eu amei e fui correspondida. Aprendi que na vida é importante amar alguém e ser amada nem que seja por um breve instante.

Vou voltar a ver-te, deixo isso às mãos do destino. Por agora só te posso dizer o que não consegui dizer naquela noite: Também te amo, és a minha vida, a minha força, o meu pulsar…

Suavemente começo a cantar a nossa música, embalando-me a mim própria:

it'll be alright you said tomorrow  
dont you cry  
dont you shed a tear  
when you wake up I will still be here  
when you wake up well battle all your fears

and now I'll take my heart back  
leave your pictures on the floor  
steal back my memories  
I cant take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out  
oh and now I face the years  
the way you loved me vanished all the tears

just a litle more time was all we needed  
just a litle time for me to see  
ooh the light that live can give you  
ooh how it can set you free

sow now I'll take my heart back  
leave your pictures on the floor  
steal back my memories  
I cant take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out  
oh and now I face the years  
the way you loved me vanished all the tears

**Tradução (feita por mim deve estar um bocadinho mal XP):**

disseste-me que amanha estará tudo bem

não chores

não te atrevas a verter uma lágrima

quando acordares ainda estarei aqui

quando acordares enfrentaremos todos os teus medos

agora vou ter de volta o meu coração

deixar as tuas fotografias no chão

roubar de novo as minhas memórias

não aquento mais

chorei tudo o que tinha para chorar

e agora enfrento os anos

o modo como me amaste limpou todas as lágrimas

so precisavamos de um pouco mais de tempo

só algum tempo para eu me aperceber

que a luz que a vida nos pode dar

consegue libertar-nos

e agora vou ter de volta o meu coração

deixar as tuas fotografias no chão

roubar de novo as minhas memórias

não aquento mais

chorei tudo o que tinha para chorar

e agora enfrento os anos

o modo como me amaste limpou todas as lágrimas

P.S-» Quem quiser ouvir a música pode ir a .com/watch?v=P4PMpqgGgbY&feature=related


End file.
